Sasuke's Fairy Bash
by SSJGodRasengan
Summary: Road To Ninja Sasuke fic. All of the girls in Konoha, as well as some from many other villages love him. But what happens when Sasuke begins to wonder what it would be like to try his way with girls from another world, more specifically, Earthland?


The moon was shining over the Uchiha clan. During the day, some of the people had spent time with their families, while others were out completing their missions. Yes, it was simply another normal day, which lead to a well-deserved night sleep. However, some people would rather use this time to perform, said, "other" activities. In a small little cottage surrounded by trees, the steady pants and cries of pleasure could be heard from the distance. The noises sped up, and then they sped up once more, until finally, they died down, indicating that the two lovers had ceased.

"Oh, Sasuke, that was wonderful!" said the beautiful girl who laid on the bed next to him. She held him close as she panted as a result of the ecstasy she just experienced.

"Yeah." Sasuke responded, as he was laying on his back while also panting but at the same time, smiling, obviously pleased with himself. "I knew you would enjoy this, sweet heart."

This young playboy is named Sasuke Uchiha. Like his avenger counterpart from another dimension, he is quite popular with the ladies. However, the two are still very different. The Sasuke from this universe takes advantage of his popularity, and sometimes, it can lead to this. The young lady he just got through "doing it" with is another shinobi from the leaf village who he has had sex with, so he is kind of used to it. The girl went on.

"Sasuke, I think you may just be the best guy in Konoha, maybe even the world! What girl on this earth wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Hm." Sasuke responded while looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, what girl in this world wouldn't want to be with me? Interesting."

"Huh? What is it Sasu-"

"Shh," he interrupted. "Sasuke is pondering."

The girl looked at Sasuke while also wondering what the boy was thinking. She was also wondering whether he just fell asleep, because he has been known to sleep with his eyes open.

'Weird.' She thought to herself. 'And why is he suddenly talking in third person? Oh well.'

Eventually, she just drifted off to sleep, while Sasuke was still lying there, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was sitting on a bench under a shady tree, watching people as they walk past. Next to him was one of his friends, Menma, who was enjoying a nice vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone. Menma was a boy that was the same age as Sasuke, and whenever Sasuke was wondering something, he always knew Menma could tell him the answer.

"Menma." Sasuke finally said. "Do you ever think there's anything beyond this universe?"

"Well no shit!" Menma said with obvious frustration as he took a break from his ice cream. "In case you've forgotten, I kinda got my ass kicked by that "Narato" guy or whatever his name was, who was just an alternate universe version of me. Jeez, we went over this like, a thousand freaking times!"

Menma took three more licks of his ice cream with an angry look on his face, glaring at nothing in particular. That didn't stop some people walking by from getting frightened which caused them to walk faster.

Menma looked back up at Sasuke. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well." Sasuke began. "I was with this girl last night, and she brought up a very interesting point. I've been with every single and non-single girl in Konoha, and with a number of girls from different villages as well. So I've been thinking, what if I can try and get with those girls that belong to the other universes?"

Menma looked dumbfounded. "Umm, wouldn't they be no different from the girls here? I mean, I guess they'd act different, but physically-"

"No no." Sasuke spoke. "Not the universe that resembles ours. I mean an entirely new universe, a different one, where the girls are really hot but unique! If only I could find a world like that, it would be amazing! Just imagining it gives me goose bumps. You know what I'm saying Menma?"

"Yeah, I think so." Menma said. "So basically you would like to go into an alternate universe, without thinking of any consequences that may come, just so that you may fornicate with underage women. Is that right?"

"Come on Menma, you know me better than that." Sasuke said back to him. "They can be older than me too."

Sasuke leaned back on the bench to feel the cool breeze on his face while Menma just sighed and ate the rest of his ice cream. Finally after a few seconds of thinking, Menma spoke up.

"Well Sasuke." he said. "On your way home, you might want to hit your head a few more times, I hear that makes it go back to normal. Good luck with your strange little fantasies, I'm gonna go see if there are any missions I can do."

Menma got up and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone sitting on the bench. Sasuke took no mind to his friend's comment, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of women from a universe that is not only different from his own, but from also entirely unlike the world that visited his two months ago. The Uchiha's excitement was slowly but surely rising by each passing second.

"What an interesting thing." He whispered to himself. "That would be an interesting thing indeed."

* * *

At a later time of day in the outskirts of Konoha, Sasuke was taking a walk in the forest with his hands resting in his pockets, still wrapped up in his thoughts. As nice as his day dreams were though, he knew that eventually he would get over this whole idea.

"Damn." Sasuke spoke quietly to himself. "I don't know how that other Menma and Sakura got to this universe, but I don't think there's any way that I could do the same. Oh well, it's a nice idea though; I wonder what Temari is up to."

The Uchiha wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and as he took another step he heard a small crack. Before Sasuke could even look down he found himself falling downward. Tumbling down old and dusty stairs into whatever dark room he was heading toward. When he finally reached the floor Sasuke slowly got up, but the room was too small for him to completely stand up, so he had to stay in a crouching position.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What the hell, where am I?"

He looked around, but there honestly wasn't much to look at. It was dark, dusty, and a few insects were crawling about. The place seemed like it wasn't used for a long time. Deciding he wanted a better view of things, Sasuke activated his sharingan to give the room a clearer view. The area ran deeper than expected, and with his curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to crawl through the tunnel.

"Geez." He said while continuously wiping dirt off of himself. "Someone really needs to clean up around here, what's the point of this anyway? Is this some kind of hide out or wha-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when something unusual caught his attention. Just at the end of the tunnel there was an object that looked out of place, so Sasuke crawled over to get a closer look. It looked like some sort of light blue stone, and just big enough to fit into one's palm. It was emitting a light that was brightening up a very small part of the tunnel.

"This rock…" Sasuke spoke, while analyzing it with his sharingan. "It has a very strange chakra flow, unlike anything I've ever felt before. Maybe if I take this to the hokage then she'll be able to figure out what it is."

As he picked up in his palm, he noticed the object had a slight weight to it. Sasuke was ready to turn around and go back to the village until suddenly the orb's glow grew brighter and brighter. Not only was it growing brighter Sasuke noticed that its chakra flow was becoming even stronger, and its chakra was now able to be visible even without his sharingan.

"What in the world?!" Sasuke shouted. "What exactly is this thing?!"

The boy's body grew tired as he stared at the glowing. Confused and sleepy, Sasuke struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt as if he could sleep for thousands of years.

'A trap!' Sasuke thought. 'This has to be a trap! I have to get out of here.'

Then he opened his mouth to let out a long, loud yawn.

"But first, how about a little nap?" And with that said, his body fell to the ground and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Sasuke found himself in a place that he was not familiar with at all. It didn't look like the tunnel, it didn't look like the forest, and it didn't look like Konoha. In fact, it was almost as if he wasn't anywhere on earth. He looked around, but all he saw was an endless space that was blue in color, the same color as that stone. The Uchiha looked up, and what he saw astounded him. They looked like planets, some easier to see then others. All of this was all too strange, and he didn't even sense the stone's chakra flow any more.

"Hello?!" He yelled off into the distance. "Where am I?! Is this some kind of genjutsu? If it is, I can easily see through it, I am a member of the Uchiha clan! I demand you show yourself!"

No response at first, and Sasuke was starting to get a little annoyed. But before he could put his hands together to form a hand sign, a glistening light formed before him.

"A member of the Uchiha clan, you say?" said an echoing voice that Sasuke assumed was coming from the light. "Interesting, it's been a while since I met a member from that clan, welcome."

Sasuke was on his guard, but was utterly confused about what was happening. He wasn't sure whether this person was good or evil, but to be sure he went into his fighting stance with his sharingan activated. He spoke calmly to the person.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Seishin." The stranger said. "I am the spirit of the Sage Stone. I have seen much, and have been used to grant power to many shinobi. You seem to have found the location of where the stone was last hidden, congratulations. What is it you are going to use my powers for?"

Seishin finished forming into a physical being. The color of his skin was a pale blue, his spiky white hair went down to neck length, and his clothes were surprisingly simple, with his shirt having long sleeves and his pants being slightly baggy, all held together with a belt. His aura was gently moving around his body in a waving motion.

"Your powers?" Sasuke responded. "Well, uh, Seishin, I don't even know what your powers are. To be honest finding you here was a complete accident."

"I see. Well, I should let you know then, I actually have many abilities. I am able to give people enough chakra to summon multiple beasts, I have the ability to send out a burst of elemental energy all at once in a single wave. I can move to different universes at will. And one I personally am proud of is, I can-"

"Woah woah woah wait!" Sasuke's eyes lit up as he shouted this, interrupting Seishin. "You can hop from universe to universe? Well, in that case, just out of curiosity, how many universes are out there exactly?"

"Uh, well, many. In fact there's more universes then any you could think of. I, unfortunately, even with my powers, don't know every single one, only but a few. Actually I only have about 50 years left in this realm until I travel to yet another world."

Sasuke grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger as a smile grew on his face. This slightly frightened Seishin.

"Maybe there's something you can help me out with then. You see, something came to me last night. An awesome idea that I would really want to explore! Going to another universe, a universe that is absolutely nothing like this one, and where the girls are really attractive, but still somehow different from the ones here."

Sasuke's smile grew even wider, and when Seishin finally caught on to what the boy was talking about, he was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Oh." Seishin said wide-eyed. "Wait. What?! Ok, I'm not going to lie to you, I have lived for a very long time, and heard a lot of crazy things from a lot of crazy people, but I must say, this is definitely a new one. I mean, no had even asked to go to different universes before, but if anyone ever did, I never would've imagined it would be for a reason like that!"

"So will you do it or not?"

"Well, fine, I guess. Geez, this is one interesting universe, I can tell you that much."

"Alright!" Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped for joy. "So what universe would you suggest?"

"Umm, well, if you want a universe that is completely different than yours, than I suppose you could join Earthland. There, instead of chakra, they thrive on magic, and mages outnumber ninja."

"Ok ok fine but, are the girls hot?"

"I don't know, I guess. I'm not attracted to humans, only female spirits! Anyway, this will acquire a great deal of my energy. It will take a few moments but when I am done, you will have left this world and joined the world of Earthland. You will start a new life there, learn their ways, and learn magic. Along the way, you will become a special breed of mage called a Drago-"

"Nah."

Seishin was caught off guard by this. He looked strangely at Sasuke as he watched the Uchiha clean his ear out with his pinky.

"'Nah?'" Seishin repeated. "What exactly do you mean by 'nah?'"

"I mean nah dude. Why the heck would I wanna live there? I just wanna go there to see all the hot girls and be able to come back to this universe whenever I wanted."

Seishin couldn't believe what he was hearing, he'd never even think in his long life that he'd even be having this conversation! The boy's mind was a total mystery and there was no chance that he'd ever come close to figuring it out.

"Hold on. So, what you're basically telling me is that you want to travel to an entirely different dimension for the sole purpose of having your fun with their women? You haven't even asked me about the potential dangers yet though!"

"Well? Are there any dangers?"

"Hmm, no, there aren't any. But still man, it's pretty out of the ordinary. Actually no, I'd go so far as to say it's downright weird."

"Hey, you asked me what I wanted to do! So you gonna take me or not?"

Seishin sighed and started wondering how low he had obviously been reduced to.

"Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening. Fine, but for you to be able to return that would mean I'd have to come with you. You must have a lot of faith in yourself if you think you can get with just about any one of those women."

"I totally can! Sasuke laughed. I don't have any problem with you coming with, just as long as nothing changes about me, like I get younger or something."

"My god man. Ok, ya know what? This I gotta see! I want to see if you can actually back this up. I'm casting you out of my consciousness, when you open your eyes, just grab the stone and send just a tiny bit of your chakra inside of it. And I suggest you crawl out of that tunnel, because when you do get back you will be teleported right at the same place you left this world from."

Sasuke nodded. A bright light suddenly appeared in between the two, it was so bright Sasuke had to shut his eyes. When it disappeared the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke got his way out of the cave just as Seishin advised. He looked up at the sky and was thinking to himself. Finally after a few moments, he sent some of his chakra into the sage stone, and when he did, it grew bright once more. Sasuke became engulfed in a ball of light, and when he looked up, he saw a spinning vortex of energy that was making the wind blow frantically, causing trees to rustle. In no time, the ball of light Sasuke was in blasted into the vortex, making it close.

* * *

Another portal opened up in another location and Sasuke fell out of it, face planting on a grassy field. He quickly got up, looked around, and was utterly disappointed. It didn't look any different! He called out to Seishin.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny!" he yelled while shaking the stone. "There's nothing different about this universe! Is this even a different universe, or are you just messing with me?"

"Nope. This is Earthland." Seishin said, in his full body outside of the sage stone.

"What the? Oh, in this universe you aren't trapped within the rock?"

"Trapped? Who ever said I was trapped? I barely even stay in that thing, I spend most of my time in the celestial realm. And about your concerns, come with me."

The two walked for a little bit until they could see some buildings. It was a town, but it certainly wasn't Konoha. Sasuke just watched as the people walked around living their daily lives. He watched with his mouth open as one man made a purple flame in his hand to entertain his girlfriend, but he didn't use one single hand sign. Sasuke looked another direction and saw a young girl wave a wand around making streaks of rainbows in the air. He thought it was just amazing.

"Welcome to Magnolia." Seishin said.

"Wait, Seishin, can they even see you? I don't want people thinking I'm insane when I first got here."

"Yes, they can, at least until I decide to vanish. Which I will be doing a lot. So Sasuke, you realize I'm not going to help you right? That is, if you really can do this."

"Seishin, please. I got this. Now, let's see here."

Seishin watched as Sasuke walked up to a girl who looked about his age. When Sasuke walked up to her, the girl instantly blushed at the sight of him. Seishin couldn't hear what they were saying, but he noticed Sasuke pulling out a rose from seemingly nowhere and handing it to her. The girl looked infatuated with the young man, and ending with a final few words, Sasuke walked back up to Seishin.

"What did you say to her?" Seishin asked him.

"How much I liked her face. This world is definitely different, but even girls from other realms can't resist me." A sly smile grew on the Uchiha's face.

"Well, Mr. Confident." Seishin said. "There is are still more places in this world that you didn't look, just keep looking."

With that said, Seishin disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone. But by the look on Sasuke's face, he wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Just at that moment, he turned around to hear five guys talking amongst themselves. He couldn't help but to listen in on them.

"Those girls at Fairy Tail are so hot!" Said one of them. "Too bad it's impossible to get with any of them!"

"Yeah." Another one agreed. "That's why no one tries, they're all too intimidated by them."

Sasuke walked up to this group of friends.

"Hey, yo dudes!" He said to them while waving. "Uh, hey, I'm new here, and I couldn't help hearing you talking about some girls in a fairy tale that are hard to get with?"

"Dude, not girls from a fairy tale, from the actual guild named Fairy Tail." The scrawniest one answered.

"Guild?"

"Yeah, guild. A guild for mages. Don't you know what those are?"

"Um, no sorry. Ya see, I come from a village that's, uh, far away from any guilds or anything like that. Care to give me some insight?"

"Oh, well, a lot of mages would choose to join guilds as a way of earning money by going out on jobs."

Sasuke thought this sounded a lot like how they do things down at Konoha.

"We were talking about these girls though, from this particular guild called Fairy Tail." One of the guys continued. "They are all just so beautiful, but impossible to get with."

Sasuke smiled. This group of teenagers may have thought it was impossible, but not him. A lot of guys at his village thought asking out a certain girl was impossible, but when he tried to do it, it always turned out good for him in the end.

"Just point me in the direction of this Fairy Tail guild, I'm eager to see exactly what you're talking about."


End file.
